1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot system, a robot control device and a robot control method.
2. Related Art
A technology disclosed in JP-A-2011-51056 proposes a working robot, in which when the working robot is placed in a work place, and co-exists and cooperates with a human, the working robot can be disposed even though an obstacle is present on a floor in the vicinity of the work place, the safety of an operator can be secured when the working robot is disposed, and a large amount of change in work instruction is not required for high-precision positioning.
There is a robot that includes a camera that captures images of the top of a work stand, and performs work on the work stand based on data of the images captured by the camera. For example, in such a robot, the height of the camera is fixed with respect to the work stand. For this reason, whenever changing the height of the work stand, it is necessary to adjust the height of the robot, and it takes labor and time to adjust the height.